Adiós, amigo
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Hyoga le dice adiós a un antiguo amigo.


Hyoga y él habían sido amigos desde hace tiempo. Bueno, no precisamente amigos de esos que se juntan a conversar, pero en verdad se respetaban y se saludaban con aprecio cuando se encontraban por ahí.

Las cosas no habían comenzado bien entre ellos, realmente, pero eso fue porque el entrenamiento de Hyoga lo obligó a hacer lo que hizo. Su maestro era muy severo y no toleraría discursos tales como "no quiero" o "no puedo". Hyoga tuvo que congelarlo esa vez – a su amigo, no a su maestro – y él no se lo había tomado bien. Durante varios días Hyoga tuvo que aguantar el dolor de espalda, y su maestro se limitaba a decirle, cada vez que se quejaba, que el sufrimiento forja el carácter.

Un día el amigo desapareció. Hyoga pensó en buscarlo, pero justo comenzó todo el asunto del Torneo Galáctico y lo que sucedió después, así que la desaparición del amigo se borró de su mente.

Además, se tranquilizó diciéndose a sí mismo que era fuerte y poderoso, que era capaz de cuidarse solo y no necesitaba de su ayuda.

Los años le enseñaron lo equivocado que estaba.

Cuando todo el asunto de guerras santas y enfrentamientos se acabó, Hyoga le pidió a Saori que usara a los investigadores de la Fundación para averiguar de su amigo, pues según Jacob le informó, no había vuelto a ser visto. Saori le dijo que estaba en un zoológico del hemisferio Sur.

¡El hemisferio Sur! ¿Cómo sufriría él ahí? Hyoga no podía concebir lo desesperado que él seguramente estaba. El hemisferio Sur era demasiado caluroso en verano, con temperaturas superiores a los treinta grados. ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel como para condenar a un oso polar a vivir ahí?

-El humano es el animal más cruel del planeta – le comunicó Ikki, con una amargura profunda. Hyoga no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Saori se mostró en desacuerdo cuando Hyoga le expuso su plan: entrar al Zoológico, destruir las jaulas y dejar en libertad a todos los animales. Dijo que no podían usar sus poderes para perjudicar a los seres humanos.

-Piensa en todas las personas que perderán su fuente laboral – le dijo ella – y en lo asustados y desorientados que estarán los animales que liberes de esa forma.

Saori y su descomunal amor por la raza humana. Más valía hacerlo todo sin que ella se enterara.

Esa noche, Hyoga se deslizó fuera del Santuario y abordó un vuelo en dirección a Miami, desde donde tomó otro a esa ciudad donde estaba su amigo. Era mediados de abril, en el hemisferio Sur era otoño, pero el calor en esa ciudad seguía siendo asqueroso. Hyoga no podía esperar más para salvar a su amigo.

Llegó demasiado tarde. El oso polar estaba agonizando, en la jaula donde había pasado tanto tiempo, atormentado aún por el calor y por el encierro y la soledad. Había personas que lo rodeaban, monitoreando sus signos vitales.

-¿Ni siquiera en la muerte lo pueden dejar en paz? ¡Aléjense de él! - exclamó Hyoga.

Los humanos lo miraron con extrañeza, sin entender cómo había llegado a la jaula del oso polar, pero fueron de reacción rápida y llamaron a los guardias. Hyoga se vio rodeado por ellos, y aunque quería congelarlos a todos, el rostro severo de Athena se le apareció, advirtiéndole lo increíblemente cruel que sería usar sus poderes contra simples humanos.

Pero de pronto, todos cayeron al suelo.

-Qué bueno que yo no tengo esos absurdos prejuicios a favor de los humanos – murmuró Ikki, que lo había seguido todo el tiempo.

-No los mataste, ¿verdad?

-No, solo los sumergí en una linda pesadilla donde están sintiendo lo que sintió tu amigo todo este tiempo en cautiverio.

Hyoga agradeció con un gesto de la mano, pero Ikki solo sonrió y se retiró del lugar, para que pudiera despedirse en privado de su amigo.

Hyoga se acercó al oso polar y le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza. Causó una especie de burbuja de frío polar sobre el oso, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo directamente.

-Perdona por no haber venido antes. Estaba...

Iba a decir "estaba luchando por los humanos", pero era absurdo, pues eran precisamente los humanos los que habían capturado a su amigo y lo habían reducido a un entretenimiento de fin de semana. ¿Había valido la pena salvar a la raza humana, que contaminaba el planeta y esclavizaba a los demás seres vivos? Hyoga ahora pensaba que Poseidón tenía un buen punto.

El oso levantó débilmente su zarpa y la colocó en la mano de Hyoga. Luego lamió su mejilla y acercó su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y expiró.

Fin.

¡Hola!

Esta historia salió por la muerte del oso polar del Zoológico de Santiago de Chile. Vivió catorce años muerto de calor. El verano en santiago puede tener temperaturas de más de treinta grados.

Odio los zoológicos, perdón si es que a alguien le gustan, pero los odio. Antes me divertía en ellos, pero de repente todo cambió.

Nadie salvó a nuestro oso polar y de seguro que pronto lo reemplazarán. Ojalá que no. ¿Cuál es la gracia? Podrían colocar una figura de cera con forma de oso polar, y listo. No, espera. La figura de cera se derrite ¡porque Santiago es terriblemente caluroso en verano!

En fin, lo saqué de mis sistema. Pero aún estoy triste.


End file.
